Alter egos
An alter ego is described as a second self[1], which is believed to be distinct from a person's normal or original personality.[2] Alter egos are used by numerous performing artists who use stage or screen personae both to entertain audiences and to explore new identities for themselves[2] but usually, people who have been deprived or who haven't been able to do what they always wanted to do in life have an alter ego.[3] Jacob Joseph Delatte has created alter egos by 2 ways. In 1 side the alter ego Skylar was created because of the major bullying he was going throught[4], and, on the other side, he created alter egos like Romeo for fun reasons.[5] The following is a list of alter egos created by Jake Knight, in order of creation for bullying reasons, for creative reasons or just for fun. Jacob Jacob is the original, but he is reffered to as the smart and shy alter ego. Skylar Knight Skylar is one of Jake Knight's first alter egos.[6] He was created to help protect Jacob from bullying issues he was having at the time. He's the protective and exotic alter ego. Daemon Knight Daemon Knight is one of Jake's favorite alter egos.[14] He is also the most famous and most used of all his alter egos in music. He was born out of rage and is gay.He is the crazy, king-like, mean alter ego. Jake Knight Jake Knight is the most used alter ego of Jake. He was created to be as close to normal as Jake wanted him to be. He is the funny, care-free, perverted alter ego.Go to Jake Knight link to learn about Jake. JJ JJ is the alter ego that is channeled when around his family in Alabama. He is the country, redneck alter ego Romeo Romeo was made when Jake started crushing on girls. He is the flirty and romantic alter ego. Michael Michael was made to be a father to his sons Jake, Skylar and Daemon. He trys to keep them under control, mostly being unsuccessful with Daemon. He's a 80's man and loves using a British accent. Ken Ken is an alter ego based off The Harajuku Barbie, an alter ego of Nicki Minaj. He likes to copy the voice of barbie for fun. He's the sweet and naive alter ego. Shadow Shadow is an alter ego I have. He was created to show my more secret side. He doesn't understand humans much, so he likes to be around animals instead. He always has a scarf around his head in a "style". He is the secretive and mysterious alter ego. S&M S&M (Silly Man) is an alter ego based off of my favorite band, Hollywood Undead. He sings metal, rock, and rap. He likes to wear a mask when singing or a bandanna covering his nose and under with glasses. He's the rebel and partieing alter ego. My Friends Alter Egos 1.Abby-Pyro and Robin 2.Gabby- Gabrielle,Gabby,Gabberz, Barbie, Miranda,Ashley, and Alysse 3.Brett(Ace)- Holiday and Remme